Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Quincy Tentacles is SpongeBob's grumpy neighbour character from the Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants playable character that's chosen to be playable and plays the clarinet in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). He is Squidward, but won't let SpongeBob SquarePants or Patrick Star go to Squidward's House in the show SpongeBob SquarePants. He does is go to Clarinetland, but in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Squidward in Clarinetland. Squidward Tentacles is a SpongeBob character who plays the Clarinet and he hates SpongeBob a lot. He is played by Rodger Bumpass. Wikia Text Squidward Quincy Tentacles is the second tritagonist on the Nicktoon SpongeBob SquarePants. A rude octopus, he is the middle neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. Squidward is a cephalopod. His species is an octopus according the series' creators, despite his name containing "squid". Squidward lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island Head. He works as a Cashier at the Krusty Krab, a job he dislikes. SpongeBob and Patrick consider Squidward their best friend, though the feeling is not mutual. He is a selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has a large collection of self-portraits and is delusional about his talents (such as playing the clarinet) though nobody around him considers him to be very good. The series' animators illustrated Squidward with six tentacles, believing that giving him the eight tentacles of an octopus has made him look too burdened. Development Even though his name is "Squidward Tentacles", he is an octopus. This was stated in a "The Case of the SpongeBob" feature of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie DVD with creator Stephen Hillenburg and a few voice actors. Stephen Hillenburg quotes the following: :"This is Squidward the octopus." Later in the feature, he quotes, "It was easier for animation to draw him with six legs instead of eight." Squidward's name is a portmanteau of the word "squid" and the name "Edward." Biography In Squidward's childhood, he had to sit near the garbage cans at lunch. When he was an adult, he was part of the Krusty Krab along with Jim and later, after Jim quit, with a fry cook whose name is yet to be revealed. One day, he was planting a garden and a pineapple fell on him and destroyed his garden. A sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants moved into that pineapple and Squidward has been annoyed ever since. See his agonistic side, leisure, and near-death experiences sections for more of his biography. Personality Squidward Tentacles personality is presented as that of a smart, rude, cynical, and snobbish individual whose style is generally not appreciated by others. He has a sarcastic attitude and sees others as uncivilized morons, while failing to accept his own personal shortcomings. Squidward sees himself as misunderstood and unappreciated, blaming society for his failures. He is annoyingly pretentious in his pursuit of fame and is either unwilling or unable to spot talent and creativity, even belittling it. He lauds "cultivated taste" and accepted standards. In the episode "Artist Unknown", he insists that his pupil SpongeBob "show his method", even when it's painfully clear that SpongeBob is creating works of artistic genius. In the episode Bubblestand, he belittles SpongeBob's brilliant bubble-blowing. Squidward is also jealous of those who are more artistic than him, for example: Nat Peterson, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squilliam Fancyson and even the puppet Big Nose. Squidward is generally portrayed as an overall failure. His musical skills with the clarinet are generally portrayed as subpar, from mediocre to excruciatingly horrible. However, In Best Day Ever, he has a concert where he plays beautifully and receives thunderous applause from the audience. SpongeBob was on the VIP list for it. His overall artistic style is shown to be abstract and overly sophisticated, and his works are commonly panned by his audiences. His critical failure is shown to be more due to his bad taste rather than a genuine lack of talent. It is worth noting that the majority of his art narcissistically centers around himself, apparently holding his very being to be an artistic wonder. In "One Krab's Trash", Squidward is shown bringing flowers to a gravestone reading "Here Lies Squidward's Hopes and Dreams." Despite his lack of success, Squidward is tireless in his pursuit of artistic achievement. In "Dunces and Dragons", Squidly, Squidward's medieval ancestor, vowed that if he couldn't learn to play the clarinet right, his seventh great-grandson would be cursed tenfold. In "Squilliam Returns", Squilliam Fancyson mentions that Squidward was voted "Most Likely to Suck Eggs" in high school. Given how Squidward is depicted as a loser in most regards, it's likely that his 'narcissism' is actually a defense mechanism to make him feel as if he has some form of self-worth. Outwardly, he in fact shows signs of modest success: he lives in a nice, well-tended house, with no signs of slothfulness, and finds plenty of time to lead an active, involved life. Squidward is well-educated and knows his history. When at the Krusty Krab, he is a lazy, sloppy employee (as shown in the Krusty Krab Training Video) who has an intense dislike of the Krusty Krab and its management. He is considered "inattentive, impatient, a glazed look in the eye." However, given the management's treatment of the employees his attitude towards the company is more realistic than SpongeBob's. In the episode "Squid on Strike", he organizes a worker's strike at the Krusty Krab. He even causes the destruction of the Krusty Krab, although indirectly and accidentally. In the episode "Squidville", he moves to a town filled with his own peers, other octopi who share his tastes and outlook on life. Here, he is forced to face how boring and oppressive his desired lifestyle really is, and he is able to ultimately break free of its bonds with a bit of inspired silliness. Even though Squidward has tentacles, he is shown or implied to have fingers, toes and even nails in episodes such as "Once Bitten", "House Fancy", and "Giant Squidward". In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", it is implied that Squidward at one point had a girlfriend when he remembered the good times he had at make-out reef. In "SpongeBob's Last Stand" he knows about the environment, even when Jellyfish Fields became a wasteland. Occupation Squidward works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab restaurant, along with his co-worker, SpongeBob SquarePants. He not only hates his duties but the Krusty Krab itself, and he performs his job rather poorly and with a lack of enthusiasm. He also frequently behaves rudely to the customers. He has often expressed a desire to be fired or simply quit, but never makes good on it; he only seems to work there because he needs the money. In "Just One Bite", he reveals that he has never eaten a Krabby Patty and thinks them to be disgustingly unhealthy, although after having "just one bite", he falls in love with them. However, this fact is contradicted by an earlier episode in which SpongeBob forgets how to tie his shoe and, consequently, throws several Krabby Patties down Squidward's throat. (An explanation for this could be that since he didn't taste them with his tongue, he thought they were bad). In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", Squidward is manager of the Krusty Krab 2 for six days, although due to Plankton's invasion of Bikini Bottom, the new restaurant is not in service during this time. Squidward's dream in "Sleepy Time" shows him playing clarinet for a king. In Selling Out, Squidward worked as the waiter for Krabby O' Mondays. He was forced to maintain a false state of happiness, or else face "Human Resources", a thug in the back of the building. Squidward has also been: *The art department, filmmaker, and creator of the "real" Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie's designing technology. -"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" *The replacement fry cook at the Krusty Krab on various occasions *Captain Magma (a volcano-themed superhero identity) -"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" *Orchestra Concert Composer and Clarinet Concert Player *Art Lesson Teacher at the Rec Center *Santa Claus *A Playwright Leisure An avid patron of the arts, Squidward has a strong affection for interpretive dance, sculpture, painting, and playing the clarinet, but seems to have almost no talent for any of them whatsoever, although he does play the clarinet beautifully at the end of the Christmas special, and at the end of the "Bubblestand" episode. He has often tried to impress the public with his artistic exhibitions, but is always either unrecognized, mocked by his audience, or upstaged by SpongeBob. Squidward always wants to be the center of attention but rarely ever is. In "Best Day Ever" he had a concert where he played beautifully and received thunderous applause from the audience. SpongeBob was on the VIP list for it, which is ironic, considering Squidward's intense hatred for him. All of his artwork, from sculptures to paintings, depicts himself in a way, even repainting existing works to include his own face. He surrounds himself with said art throughout his house, a clear indication of his narcissist tendencies. These arts have occasionally been admired greatly by Patrick and SpongeBob, but are universally hated by the rest of Bikini Bottom. He has tried several things to reach the fame he desires: hosting a talent show, starting his own astrology spin-off, forming a band, and so on, yet he can't seem to get much of a following. Mr. Krabs and Patrick also seem to like him, though it may be argued that Mr. Krabs only likes Squidward because of his allegiance with the Krusty Krab. It is interesting to note that Squidward once stated that "anyone can be a big shot in a hick town like Bikini Bottom", yet he cannot make a name for himself. Appearance Squidward Tentacles is a light turquoise color, and has purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. He has six limbs in total, two being arms and four being legs. Whenever he walks, his suction cups stick to the floor, meaning that he walks with a distinct squelching noise. Squidward has a large bald head shaped like an egg with eight holes on the top of it to presumably show his baldness. However in the episode Original Fry Cook it showed that he had long blond hair once. He also has a skinny body, big droopy nose, a wide mouth and yellow eyes with rectangle vertical dark red irises and rectangle red pupils. When he laughs, his nose appears to deflate and inflate repeatedly. He wears a brown short-sleeved shirt, which is sometimes ocher. His color is inconsistent throughout the series. While he is shown to be lighter green in earlier episodes.In later episodes he is shown having a lighter and more blue color. His species is a Near-Death Experiences Squidward has had many injuries and near death experiences. He is one of the most unfortunate characters, and is in some way hurt in almost every episode he is in. He is shown to be an underdog, a person who almost never wins. This is frequently caused by SpongeBob and Patrick. Relationships Relationship with SpongeBob and Patrick SpongeBob and Patrick are constant annoyances to Squidward. Although earlier episodes portray Squidward as simply being grouchy and intolerant, SpongeBob and Patrick have progressively become more troublesome and idiotic, making Squidward much more sympathetic and justified in his anger. However, in recent episodes, Squidward frequently runs the gamut from being sympathetic to being an intolerant grouch, the latter most notably seen in "Sponge-Cano!". Though Squidward hates both SpongeBob and Patrick, his animosity is particularly geared towards SpongeBob himself. When Squidward does express his frustration against him, SpongeBob is usually unable to take no for an answer. Such as in "The Thing" where even after Squidward told them to go home and him slamming the door in their face they still break into his house and park themselves on his couch, loudly and obnoxiously slurping juice boxes. In the episode "House Fancy", SpongeBob spies on Squidward through his window; when Squidward catches him, he asks, "You want me to get the cops down here again?", indicating that this has happened before. Incidents where SpongeBob and Patrick leave home for a few days are shown to make Squidward genuinely happy, as he will have a few days of peace and quiet while they're gone, and he relishes the thought of SpongeBob moving away: in "Home Sweet Pineapple", he is shown dancing happily and repeatedly chanting "SpongeBob is leaving, he's leaving, he's leaving" on the remains of SpongeBob's pineapple before a new one grows in right on top of him. In "The Camping Episode", he relishes the thought of SpongeBob and Patrick getting permanently lost in the woods; and in "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?", he is the only one among the main characters who is genuinely happy that the amnesiac SpongeBob has left Bikini Bottom, going so far as to laugh and gleefully state that he would have slammed the door in SpongeBob's face even harder if he had known he'd never see him again. In episodes such as "Funny Pants" and "Choir Boys", the sight of SpongeBob sad and/or depressed actually serves to cheer Squidward up. Often, Squidward's attempts to get away from SpongeBob and/or Patrick get him into trouble, such as being covered head-to-toe in cement and being mistaken for a member of an unknown species in "The Thing", running a stop sign and being forced to go to Mrs. Puff's boating school alongside SpongeBob in "Boating Buddies", and being forced to do a lifetime of community service every Sunday alongside SpongeBob and Patrick after his newly-installed security system goes haywire and destroys most of Bikini Bottom in "Good Neighbors". Patrick actually noticed that Squidward didn't like them early on, but was "corrected" by SpongeBob. Even when the two perform acts of kindness for him, such as giving him his Sunday paper in "Good Neighbors," Squidward often shows even more irritation towards them. Often, Squidward infers SpongeBob's simple-minded comments to be challenges, such as SpongeBob's comment of "Have fun inside" in "The Camping Episode". Proceeding this, he often goes entirely out of his way to prove to SpongeBob that he can win the "challenge", often taking the whole thing too seriously; for example, in "Snowball Effect", SpongeBob and Patrick secretly sneak away from a massive snowball fight between themselves and Squidward after Squidward hit Patrick with his clarinet while throwing an enormous barrage of snowballs. One of Squidward's greatest dreams and desires is to either have hair or to buy a wig. He seems to think he would look good with hair. In "The Original Fry Cook", it is revealed that he once had hair but it fell out, ironically right after he said it would never fall out. Aside from his musical "talents", he enjoys painting several pictures of himself, and hanging them up around his house. The artworks shown in Squidward's house vary between episodes. In the episode "Artist Unknown", SpongeBob signs up for Squidward's art class and proves to be a better artist than Squidward. Eventually, SpongeBob creates an amazing statue that is beyond Squidward's capabilities as an artist. However, Squidward degrades SpongeBob's art and claims it is missing a very important element (a large nose similar to Squidward's), yet an art critic later points out that the nose is the only flaw. His sneaky attempts to undermine SpongeBob's confidence prove to be his own undoing, as SpongeBob refuses to do anything outside of the art rule book because of Squidward's lessons. In the episode "Squid's Day Off", Squidward assigns SpongeBob to man the cash register when Mr. Krabs is at the hospital getting his arms reattached. Meanwhile, Squidward leaves the Krusty Krab for a day of relaxation, but he foolishly had SpongeBob convinced that he was doing "very important errands." Although Squidward openly despises SpongeBob and Patrick with a passion, they view him as a very close friend and cannot be convinced otherwise, even during some of his hostile actions towards them, such as chasing them down with a bulldozer in "Opposite Day", rubbing it in SpongeBob's face that Santa didn't come in "Christmas Who?", ridiculing SpongeBob's tan in "Sun Bleached", stating that his wish for Mr. Krabs' wishing well was that SpongeBob and Patrick were stuck in a dark hole and away from him in "Wishing You Well", literally kicking SpongeBob out of his house when he attempted to warn him of an invading biker gang in "Born to Be Wild", and referring to SpongeBob as "the bane of his existence" in "Boating Buddies" when SpongeBob is sitting right next to him. SpongeBob fails to realize the clearly obvious fact that Squidward hates him, even after Squidward openly said "I hate you" to his face in "Graveyard Shift". In "Breath of Fresh Squidward", Squidward set up an electric fence in an attempt to keep SpongeBob and Patrick from sneaking into his bedroom every single morning to watch the sunrise, but ended up getting electrocuted in it and becoming a much happier and goofier person, as well as becoming more annoying than SpongeBob and Patrick combined. In the end, he was turned back to normal after a second electrocution, and SpongeBob and Patrick were also shocked, becoming angry and mean, just like him. SpongeBob and Patrick always encourage Squidward to participate in their games, but this only annoys him. In particular, SpongeBob and Patrick often ask him to go jellyfishing with them. In "SB-129", while he was trying to avoid SpongeBob and Patrick, Squidward locks himself in the Krusty Krab's freezer and is revived 2000 years in the future by a robotic descendant of SpongeBob. Squidward then attempts to return home using a time machine, but accidentally winds up in prehistoric times, where he meets primitive ancestors of SpongeBob and Patrick. While here, Squidward inadvertently invents jellyfishing. While seemingly the eternal pessimist, he occasionally tries to be like SpongeBob (often with hopes that doing so well stopped SpongeBob from bugging him), but does not ever get the hang of it. In "The Paper", however, he finds himself putting a piece of paper on his nose and dancing a jig in insanity. When SpongeBob isn't looking, Squidward will start to act more like SpongeBob from time to time, especially in the earlier episodes like "Bubblestand" and "The Paper". Squidward's voice reveals a lot about his personality and attitude, much like SpongeBob's voice. In the episode, "Selling Out", he is forced to keep a smile glued to his face by the manager of Krabby O' Mondays, which creates an interesting effect, as Squidward hardly ever smiles while showing his teeth. In fact, he also shows a hypocritism to SpongeBob and Patrick's entertainment like in the episode "Snowball Effect" when he said that snowball fights are for immature children, in the end he become over-obsessed with it. Despite the fact that he often shows little more than animosity towards him, in many episodes Squidward shows feelings of sympathy and outright compassion towards SpongeBob, even concern for his well being, possibly meaning that he does indeed like him deep down. In "Graveyard Shift", when the two believe that the Hash-Slinging Slasher is about to kill them, he says to SpongeBob, "No matter what I've said, I've always sort of liked you". In "Dying for Pie", after thinking he allowed SpongeBob to eat a pie-shaped bomb, he felt truly guilty about it and spent the day playing many of SpongeBob's childish games in order to make SpongeBob's "final" hours the best of his life. In "Fools in April", in an attempt to apologize to SpongeBob for his cruel April Fool's Day prank in that same episode, he says "I like you…and everybody else I'm forced to be in contact with". In "Squidville", Squidward moves to Tentacle Acres after SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally blow up his house and, after several weeks of the same routine, he gets tired of it, and it is implied that he could not really enjoy himself without them around to keep life interesting. In "Pizza Delivery", he saves SpongeBob from being hit by a truck, and angrily force-feeds their customer his pizza after he refuses to pay for it and gets unnecessarily mad at SpongeBob for forgetting a drink that he never even ordered. Finally, in "Born Again Krabs", when Mr. Krabs shamelessly trades SpongeBob to the Flying Dutchman for sixty-two cents, Squidward is genuinely scolded and shouts that Mr. Krabs should be ashamed of himself. When Squidward is very happy, he does tend to treat SpongeBob and Patrick like they are his friends, especially when they're responsible for it. A good example is the Season Eight episode, "Enchanted Tiki Dreams"; after Squidward screams at them and even cries when SpongeBob and Patrick are seriously annoying him, SpongeBob and Patrick feel extremely guilty, and make it up to him by making a magical tiki world that is a absolute paradise for him, even to the point where he dances with SpongeBob and Patrick in happiness. Unfortunately, his dream world was destroyed when Patrick accidentally knocked down a torch, which started a fire that burned it to the ground, and showing the poorly-made mechanical parts of the world. Squidward then broke down to tears, but then got happy again when he rode on a swinging ship carnival ride-like copy of his tiki boat, which would send SpongeBob or Patrick flying whenever it would ram into either side, with SpongeBob and Patrick seemingly not minding at all. In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)", Squidward goes back to where Sharpay is voting because it is at a contestant's house. Episodes where Squidward has been kind to SpongeBob *Dying for Pie - After SpongeBob supposedly eats a bomb, Squidward feels guilty and tries to give SpongeBob the best day by doing things on SpongeBob's list, such as: "Watching the Sunset with Squidward." Squidward feels very nervous because he knows the bomb will hit SpongeBob's lower intestine. Squidward counts down to one and when he hears an explosion, he starts to sob over SpongeBob but it turns out SpongeBob blew an explosion bubble. This then Squidward was scolding. *Christmas Who? - SpongeBob is counting on Santa Claus to come to Bikini Bottom and when Santa doesn't come, SpongeBob becomes very upset and Squidward makes fun of him until SpongeBob gives Squidward a new customized Clarinet. Squidward then feels bad, and dresses up as Santa, to please SpongeBob. SpongeBob becomes very happy and tells other people, Squidward then gives away all his things to other people just to make SpongeBob happy. *Idiot Box - When SpongeBob and Patrick get a giant television, they just want the box and give the TV to Squidward. Squidward then hears realistic noises inside the box and becomes extremely curious. When the two are climbing a mountain, Squidward kicks the box, thus, starting an avalanche. Squidward becomes worried and checks inside the box to see if they were alright. Eventually, Squidward joins them. *SB-129 - After being to the past and the future, Squidward says he misses SpongeBob and wants to go home. When he gets home, he is happy to see SpongeBob and Patrick and says "You don't know how happy I am to see you guys." Squidward quickly becomes annoyed though. *Pizza Delivery - When they deliver the first Krusty Krab pizza, the customer complains that there was no drink, slams the door, and makes SpongeBob cry. Squidward asks if he's okay and stands up for SpongeBob by slamming the pizza in the customer's face and cheering SpongeBob up. *Graveyard Shift - When the Hash Slinging Slasher is about to get them, Squidward admits that he always sort of liked SpongeBob, but SpongeBob also admits that he used Squidward's clarinet to unclog his toilet. *Breath of Fresh Squidward - After Squidward is shocked by his own electrical fence, he turns nice towards SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob becomes jealous that Squidward and Patrick are pogo-sticking and yells at Squidward. SpongeBob then apologizes and Squidward gets shocked back. *Born Again Krabs - Squidward becomes mad at Mr. Krabs when he trades SpongeBob for sixty-two cents. He says that he should be ashamed before Mr. Krabs claims he wants SpongeBob back. *Fools in April - After playing a nasty trick on SpongeBob, SpongeBob becomes upset and runs out crying. He tries apologizing numerous times until he finally comes clean and gives a full-apology. *Best Day Ever - Squidward invites SpongeBob to his clarinet recital. *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler - Squidward likes partying with SpongeBob and others. *''Drive Thru'' - Squidward cooperates with Spongebob about the impatient costumers. Family Rivalry Squidward's archrival is Squilliam Fancyson, who he first met in high school band class, who, like all other octopi on the show, looks and acts similar to Squidward, but wears a robe and has a unibrow. Unlike Squidward, however, Squilliam is extremely successful in everything that Squidward has failed in, and is living Squidward's dream of being a wealthy celebrity artist with crowds of adoring fans. Usually with many admirers following his presence. In Squiliam's debut episode, "Band Geeks", he calls Squidward at his home to once again rub his success in his face, saying that his band is signed to play at the Bubble Bowl but can't come, and sarcastically asking Squidward for his "band" to cover for them. Squidward, caught in the moment, claims that he does have a band and will play at the Bubble Bowl, forcing him to hastily put together a band from the residents of Bikini Bottom. Thanks to SpongeBob, their performance turns out to be much better than Squilliam could have ever expected, causing him to have a heart attack. Squilliam returns in the aptly named episode "Squilliam Returns", in which Squidward meets Squilliam and a crowd of his fans. Squilliam tries to embarrass Squidward by showing the crowd his lowly position as a cashier, but Squidward claims to own a five-star restaurant, and Squilliam agrees to take the group to dinner there, expecting this claim to be exposed as a lie. Squidward's attempts at converting the Krusty Krab into a five-star restaurant are initially unsuccessful, until he gets SpongeBob to clear his mind of everything "except fine dining and breathing". SpongeBob is able to turn the Krusty Krab into an extremely extravagant and fancy diner. Everything goes well until Squilliam, who is admittedly impressed, asks his waiter (SpongeBob) his name. SpongeBob, having erased everything else from his mind, forgets his own name and subsequently everything else, going insane and destroying the "fancy restaurant" environment, with the help of Mr. Krabs' "appetizer" coming to life. Squilliam appears again in "House Fancy" where Squilliam calls Squidward to boast about how his enormous house was chosen as fanciest house on the show House Fancy. Squidward then calls the show's host and claims his house is better. Then with the help of SpongeBob he attempts to make it look better but ultimately ends up destroying his house. This, the shows host thinks is a revolutionary house design and for the second time Squidward is able to beat Squilliam. Squilliam appears again on "Wipeout Canada" where his house is shown before Allen Ford of Pembroke in the first season and then he moves to Laurentian Valley for the second season. Residence Squidward lives in a house resembling an Easter Island moai, placed between SpongeBob and Patrick's houses at 122 Conch Street. It has been personified several times, such as in the episode "The Secret Box", where it seems to be peeking at SpongeBob and Patrick's talk. Despite Squidward's wish for peace and quiet, his two neighbors, SpongeBob and Patrick, make it nearly impossible, due to their high level of childish immaturity and silliness. If Squidward had the choice, he would move. He did so in "Squidville", but ultimately decided that he had moved somewhere even worse. In "Opposite Day", Squidward tried to move, but SpongeBob and Patrick caused the real estate agent who was originally trying to sell Squidward's house to angrily leave, so Squidward had to stay. He also moved in "Stanley S. SquarePants", because he had realized that there was "two of them" and he became horrified. Squidward does not live alone; Snellie, his snail from "The Great Snail Race", is in residence with him. In "Can You Spare a Dime?", after quitting his job from the Krusty Krab, Squidward was homeless until SpongeBob found him living in a cardboard box and then he ends up living in SpongeBob's house. Squidward almost became homeless again in "Giant Squidward", when he turned into a giant. In the episode "Squidville", after Squidward's house is destroyed by SpongeBob and Patrick, he sees an advertisement on TV about a town called "Tentacle Acres", home of many octopi who are virtually identical to Squidward, even living in Easter Island Heads. He decides to move there, and for a while life is spectacular, as he finds a large community of like-minded octopi into which he fits perfectly. Eventually, though, he starts to tire of the boring daily routine in which he does the same things every day in order. He begins to wreak havoc throughout the overly structured civilization of Tentacle Acres with a reef blower and an angry mob is formed against him, who corner him in an alley and force him to escape by launching himself into the sky with his reef blower, maniacally yelling "Freedom!" Antagonistic Side Squidward has a considerable antagonistic side, frequently taking advantage of the situation to stop SpongeBob from tormenting him: *In "Fools in April", Squidward gets annoyed with SpongeBob pulling playful and harmless pranks on people at the Krusty Krab, and pulls a very cruel and harmful prank on SpongeBob in retaliation. Things blow up in Squidward's face when SpongeBob runs out of the restaurant sobbing hysterically, and the Bikini Bottomites turn on him. Squidward tries to apologize, but he is physically unable to apologize until the very end of the episode, where SpongeBob has the last laugh: all his friends were standing behind him in his house and witnessed Squidward's apology. As a result, Squidward suffers a mental breakdown and runs off back to his house laughing maniacally after shouting that he had just fooled them as well. *In "Can You Spare a Dime?", Squidward accepts SpongeBob's offer to live in his house until he finds a new job. However, he takes advantage of SpongeBob's hospitality by laying in bed all day and essentially making SpongeBob his domestic slave, staying so long that the Narrator quits and not even attempting to find a job. This eventually proves too much for SpongeBob who for one of the few times in the series becomes angry with Squidward, who soon begins aggressively giving Squidward obvious hints to get a job, which Squidward either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore. Eventually, SpongeBob confronts Mr. Krabs in an attempt to force him to give Squidward his job back, and in the process accidentally reveals that Mr. Krab's first "dime" (a stone-age wheel) was in his pants the whole time, and that Squidward did not steal it. *In "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost", when SpongeBob and Patrick believe they have killed Squidward and that he is now a ghost, he takes advantage of this by making them his slaves. Eventually, SpongeBob and Patrick, after reading a magazine about the Flying Dutchman's death, get the idea that Squidward is being mean and angry because he was never put to rest. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to bury Squidward, which ultimately brings him to confess that he is actually alive. However, SpongeBob and Patrick still think that Squidward is a ghost in denial and send him to the "great beyond" by trapping him in a bubble, which floats up into the sky where the pelicans are. *In "Grandma's Kisses" Squidward and the customers at the Krusty Krab ruthlessly tease SpongeBob for having a kiss on his forehead given by his grandma. At the end of the episode, it is shown that they have been spying on SpongeBob with his grandma through her house's window. *In "Employee of the Month", SpongeBob and Squidward viciously compete with each other for the employee of the month award, both of them trapping each other in hopes of getting to work first. *In "The Splinter", Squidward tells SpongeBob that Mr. Krabs will have to kick him out for getting a splinter at work. *In "Professor Squidward" Squidward says he is Squilliam but the fan found a real Squilliam and then Squidward was arrested and sent to jail. *In "I ♥ Dancing", Squidward gets jealous that SpongeBob has an audition in a musical, and "teaches" him how to dance in order to steal the spot for himself, training SpongeBob to the point of exhaustion. While he wins, he is going to star in Squilliam's musical, and is forced to train to perform a dance that SpongeBob had performed earlier, with Squilliam clearly planning to run him ragged just as Squidward had done to SpongeBob. *In "Good Ol' Whatshisname", Squidward steals What Zit Tooya's wallet and ran a red light in front of a police officer and gets arrested and was sentenced to ten years in jail. *In "The Lost Mattress", Squidward nearly threatened to murder SpongeBob, then he used him and Patrick as "worm bait". *In Krusty Towers, he made several rediculous requests with the purpose of driving Mr. Krabs crazy. *In Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful Squidward was given a total of nine tickets to comunity servace by the end oof the episode. Even though it was never his fault, and instead was blamed off of first impreations from the police. *In Sentimental Sponge Spongebob becomes a horder off of the idea that random garbage holds valuble memories. He later throws in into squidwards yard. This angers squidward, and he ends up calling the police on spongebob. They then condem spongebob's house for unsanitation, and then squidwards for being covered in his garbage. Eventhough none of it was squidward's, nor was he a horder. Quotes *"Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs, come see your new employee." (Help Wanted) *"Does this look unsure to you?" (Just One Bite) *"I've never had a Krabby Patty and never will." (Just One Bite) *"Oh Please...I have no soul." (Just One Bite) *"This is idiotic!" (New Leaf) *"Too bad that didn't kill me." (Band Geeks) *"Uniqua wants you." (Chocolate Thunder) *"People talk loud when they wanna act smart." (Band Geeks) *"Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town." (Band Geeks) *"Oh, my aching Tentacles." (Pizza Delivery) *"Shut your half-wit pieholes!!" (Club SpongeBob) *"I hate all of you." (Karate Choppers) *"Mother?!" (Fools in April) *"Why must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery? Why-hy-hy-hy? (Club SpongeBob) *"Give me that!" (Chocolate with Nuts) *"Don't listen to him Squidward, remember your karma." (My Pretty Seahorse) *"I hate my job" (Spy Buddies) *"Mr. Tentacles has all the talent." (Artist Unknown) *"I'll give him eleven minutes" (Nature Pants) *"Did you find any of Patrick's gold?" (The Battle of Bikini Bottom) *"Please tell me this isn't a joke!" (Welcome to the Chum Bucket) *"Oh ho! My back!" (Naughty Nautical Neighbors) *"That was my cheese, it is suppose to smell like that, kelp for brains!" (No Nose Knows) *"You two don't deserve to wear those fezzes!" (Good Neighbors) *"I'm glad I don't eat here" (Krabs a la Mode) *"I'm really glad I don't eat here" (Krabs a la Mode) *"I bet they won't have....They have it! Canned Bread!" (Squidville) *"You owe me big time for this, Mr. Krabs." (Grandpappy the Pirate) *"This wouldn't be the first time you messed everything up." (The Clash of Triton) *"I don't believe in ghosts!" *"Now This Neighbors Know How To Live!" (Squidville) *"Oh No! He's hot!!" (Squilliam Returns) *"His favorite underpants!" (Christmas Who?) n octopus, but his name implies that he may also be a squid, which has confused some fans. Games *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB1) *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB2) *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB3) *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB4) *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB5) *Squidward Tentacles (All-Stars) *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB6) *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB7) *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB8) *Squidward Tentacles (SSBB9) *Squidward Tentacles (Wipeout Canada) Trivia/Goofs *Squidward was called an octopus in The Play's the Thing and Sweet and Sour Squid. *He was Squidley in Dunces and Dragons. *He was Hopalong in Pest of the West. *He was Squog in Ugh. *He loves national anthems. *He was Squidward Plankton in The Algae's Always Greener. *He calls Sharpay Evans a hit man in Heroes Edition. *He was doing some arm wrestling in Old Leaf. *Squidward's favorite contestants on Wipeout Canada was Abigail Santos and Allen Ford. ]] *Squidward voted on the Canadian Wipeout seventh episode every time is High School Musical 2's Allen Ford. *During October 2007, where Nickelodeon characters were shown dressed as various monsters during commercial breaks, Squidward was dressed as what appears to be the Phantom of the Opera. *Squidward can also be seen dressed in a Santa costume during a Happy Ha Ha Holidays commercial. *In "Good Ol' Whatshisname", after stealing What Zit Tooya's wallet, Squidward is sentenced to ten years in jail, an unrealistically long time. However, it should be noted that Squidward also ran a stop light and resisted arrest. *Squidward was hinted at having suicidal thoughts during a few episodes. A notable example is in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV", where a shrunken Squidward wondered if falling from Patrick's hand would kill him. Also in "Band Geeks", Squidward says "Too bad that didn't kill me" when he is pinned to the wall by drumsticks. *In The Play's the Thing, Squidward will be called an octopus. *In Funny Pants, Squidward's house has grown hands. *In SquidBob TentaclePants, SpongeBob and Squidward get morphed together. *In the Krusty Krab, he is mostly the cashier for Krabby Patties. *In "SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget" he invented a Krabby Patty cooking machine, showing that he may have a hand for inventing. In fact SpongeBob is forced to use his full skill in order to surpass it and faints from exhaustion afterwards. *Squidward often mentions the running length of one episode of the show (Eleven minutes), usually in subtle ways. A recognizable quote would be: "I'll give him eleven minutes." from the episode "Nature Pants". *Like a real octopus, Squidward's pupils are rectangular. *Squidward has actually released ink in the episode "Giant Squidward", as he "inked" it seemed resemble flatulence. *Squidward is assumed, by many, to be middle aged or close to being middle aged. Category:Pembroke, Ontario Tentacles, Squidward Category:Nasty characters Category:Males Category:ASBB Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Laurentian Valley Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Unlockables Category:Ontario Category:Main Characters Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space Category:Bad neighbours